Scars that we share
by Defying Nature
Summary: Four has moved to Chicago over the summer, while reading one day there is a certain blonde with a country accent that catches his eye. Will they make it or break it? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. New life, New love?

**Four POV**

I can't believe Marcus is making me transfer schools this summer I used to live in sunny bright California but Marcus's fucking job got transferred. So I get to spend my last year of high school in fucking Chicago. I walk around the city and find a park with a humongous oak tree that would be a nice place to read under. The next day I walk to the park with my book and read under that massive oak tree.

"What the fuck Zeke!". I hear from above. I look up and see a young girl dangling from the tree holding on it for dear life. I see a tan boy running away from the girl and jump into a black car. I realize how far up she is, around 35 feet so she could likely break her legs if she lands incorrectly. "Would you like some help", I yell upwards. She looks down and pulls herself up so that she is bracing her ribs against the branch.

"Now why would I need your help, sugar", she asks in a heavy accent but I can't tell exactly from but it's distinctly southern.

"Well your about 35 feet up there so if you fall the wrong way you an break both your legs", I tell her. She screws her face up as if she's thinking which looks incredibly cute by the way and analyzes the area around her.

"Okay honey imma need you to catch me when I come down, can ya do that", she asks again. I nod and watch in amazement as she backflips off the branch and lands bridal style in my arms. She looks at me with her eyes that are really beautiful like the ocean before a storm.

"Thanks sugar", she says as she kisses my cheek. Once she gets out of my arms she hands me her phone. I am confused why would the beautiful mystery girl give me her phone. I hear her giggling and I look up to see her blushing.

"What", I ask.

"You said that out loud honey", she tells me her face an adorably cute shade of red.

"And put your number in it", she says still giggling. I put my number in it and my name. She looks at the contact and her eyes get wide.

"What", I ask.

"You have a number for a name too", she is full out laughing, it sounds like angels singing.

"What's yours", I question.

"My name's Six", she tells me as she chuckles. The black car pulls up next to us.

"I gotta go but I'll text ya later", she says as she takes a picture of me. Before she gets in the car I take a picture of her too. It looks amazing her head is halfway turned towards me her long blonde hair covering every part of her face except her eyes.

Not even five minutes later I get a text from Six._(Bold is Four regular is Six)_

Hey number boy btw it's Six

**Hey Six just wondering how old are you**

I'm seventeen I'll turn eighteen in June hbu

**I'm seventeen but I'll be eighteen in two weeks**

Cool but I have one question to ask you why'd you change your name to 4

**Beat up four guys at my old school **

Oh I like it you got that rugged Tarzan save the damsel in distress type look goin for you

**Really? Ok? Why'd you change your name**

It's when I got my first tattoo

**Holy crap how'd you get it that early **

My family owns a tattoo parlor

**Nice you have to take me there sometime**

Sure we can meet up how about two weeks from now at our tree

**Our tree?**

Yeah the tree that you caught me from the really big oak one in the park

**Sure sounds good **

Cool

Pansycake Pansycake Pansycake Pansycake Pansycake Pansycake Pansycake Pansycake Pansycake Pansycake Pansycake Pansycake Pansycake Pansycake

**?**

Sorry my idiot cousin took my phone johfvodjfnvdfojvfnrgojgdngbdg he keeps tryin to take it can I text you later I gotta go all Kung Fu on their asses

**Sure text ya later**

_*******time skip to two weeks later*******_

I pace nervously around the tree waiting for Six to show up. We have texted, face timed, and called each other a lot more since I caught her two weeks ago. We mainly just get to know each other better and she is freaking amazing.

"Four", I hear someone yell I look and see Six running towards me. She jumps in my arms trying to catch me off guard.

"I really can't catch you off guard can I", she asks. I shake my head and she smiles. She grabs my hand and pulls me to a black pickup truck. I chuckle as I watch her get into her car, she has to jump up and pull her self across the seat. It's so funny seeing such a little girl in such a big car.

"You wanna tat I can even give it to you on the house and I can do the actual tattoo too", she asks. I shrug I already have my apartment so I live alone and no one will really care. When we park she leans in really close to my ear and yells happy birthday and kisses me on the cheek again. Is she flirting or just being nice, I mean southern people are very touchy-feely right?

We walk into the tattoo parlor and a woman with black hair that has a white and a couple dark green streaks in it and multiple piercings and tattoos covering most of her exposed body hugs Six.

"Hi Sweetie", she says while kissing her cheek.

"Hey mom", she tells the woman while wiping her cheek. "This is Four and he's new here can I give him a tat on the house and can I do it for him", she asks looking hopefully at her mother. I notice that her mother doesn't have an accent like Six does. She nods and Six takes me over to a wall covered in art and only one thing catches my eye. It is five circles with different symbols in each, the first one is flames inside of a circle, the second one is a hand grabbing another as if helping it up, the third is half black and the other half is the outline of the other side of the scale, the fourth is an eye, and the last one is a blooming tree. I like this a lot the flames to remind me to be brave, the helping hands to remind me to be selfless, the scale to remind me to stay truthful, the eye to remind me to be smart, and the tree to remind me to be kind. Yeah I'm going to do this but then I have to tell Six my secret. I like her a lot anyway be brave Tobias be brave.

I point to the picture on the wall and Six looks surprised.

"You're sure you want that one", she asks looking a little flustered. I nod and ask why.

"Because I drew that", she says while looking at the ground.

"It's amazing you have a real talent",I tell her. She smiles and says thanks while pushing her foot into the ground.

"I have to tell you something but you can't can't tell anyone else", I tell her. She looks confused but nods and takes me to a room in the back.

I close the door behind her and I take a deep breath.

"Are you sure you're okay with this", she asks while biting her lip which looks incredibly sexy. Wait what I've never thought of any girl as sexy. I nod and take off my shirt. Her eyes widen as she sees the long thin scars on my back.

"Was it a belt", she asks in a tiny voice.

"How'd you know", I ask in disbelief. She pulls up the sides of her shirt and the sides are laced with the same scars but they're covered in tattoos.

"Brother but I left a couple years ago, you", she asks.

"Marcus, my father but I just got my own place so he can't get to me anymore ", I growl. I look at the ground until I feel a small finger lift my face up. I see Six smiling. "What", I ask. She doesn't say anything she just hugs me and I swear that I heard her whisper 'you're perfect' but I got to be imagining it.

"You still want that tattoo", she questions. I nod and Six goes out of the room for a second but comes back with a load of stuff that I assume is for my tattoo.

I must look curious because she says,"I figured that you wouldn't want everyone to see your scars". I smile a real smile and I think that I'm really falling hard and fast for this girl.

She pats a cushioned table implying me to lay down."Okay Four I'm sorry if this is weird but I'm too short to do your tattoo unless I straddle you, is that okay", she asks shyly. I nod and she crawls up on to my torso. I feel her draw on my back. "Is it okay if I call my mom in here I just want to make sure its good", she tells me as she takes a picture of my back a shows it to me and I nod in approval, it is even better than the drawing on the wall, I especially love the flames she put on the exposed parts of my back to help cover the scars.

"Yeah, she can come in", I tell her. A few seconds later her mom enters the room.

"Oh Six it's beautiful", she says. Six blushes but ushers her mom out of the room.

"This might hurt a bit so I you can talk if it helps you take your mind off the pain", she tells me into my ear. I hear the buzz of a needle and a sharp pain but it's definitely bearable. At one point she, I think accidentally, grinds into me and I groan hoping that I won't get into an uncomfortable situation if you catch my drift.

"You okay sugar", she asks although I can practically feel the sarcasm in her voice and I know she did it on purpose.

"Peachy", I say back. After two more hours she's finally done. Six takes a picture on her phone and hands it to me. It looks cool as fuck and completely bad ass.

She laughs and blushes. "You said that out loud again honey", she chuckles. She leaves the room and comes back a little later with a tube and a bandage.

"Okay so put this cream on once a day for two weeks and keep it wrapped for three. Don't sleep on your back for two days and if you need extra bandages I can give you some", she tells me. Get up she says and I hop off the table, Six gets the tube and puts the cream on my back then hands me one end of the bandage. She shows me where to hold it on my stomach and starts to wrap it around my torso. I love the feeling of her hands gliding around my skin, it feels all tingly where her hands touch my skin.

"I can take you home where do you live", she asks.

"I live on divergent lane apartment four", I tell her and she smirks.

"What", I ask defensively.

"Well, one your apartment number is your name and two I live in apartment 6 on level six and I'm guessing you live in apartment four on level four", she says. I shake my head and say, "level five". I smile I kind of like the thought of being so close to her. "If you don't mind staying a little longer I can take you home after I close the shop up", she asks while wringing her hands.

"I would love to but only if you can teach me to draw", I inquire. She nods furiously and grabs a sketch book from a nearby cabinet.

"Okay first just draw a picture and I can help you from there", Six tells me while she grabs her own sketch book and starts to draw too. I think of what to draw and I finally decide on our tree. I draw for about half an hour before I finally think I'm done. I hand her the drawing and watch as she scrunches up her face in that really cute and adorable way.

"Okay well you need to add more detail in the leaves and trunk and shade more but over all it's pretty good, I'm impressed", Six tells me and I can't help but feel proud that I impressed her.

"Sixy-pie", someone calls from the main room. Her head whips up and she runs into the other room dragging me along. There is a middle aged man about the same age as her mom but he is really tall probably taller or as tall as me and I'm around six foot two inches.

"Daddy",she yells and she throws her arms around his neck. "I thought that you were training the new soldiers in Florida", she asks from his shoulder her voice muffled by his t-shirt.

"They sent me home early, I'm training them here instead", he tells her as he throws her up in the air like a little kid but then again Six is like five foot and is really light. He sets her down and looks at me, Six seems to get the memo and says, "Oh right Daddy this is Four, I met him at the park the other day". I smile and wave sheepishly. Six's mom starts to talk to her and her dad leads me into the back room.

"Look", he says, "I can obviously tell that you got a thing for her and she's got a thing for you and I'm fine with you two dating but just know three things, one she can and will kick your ass if she feels the need, two I can and will kick your ass if I feel the need and three almost anyone who cares about her is well trained in the use of their weapon and is accurate at three hundred meters". I gulp and nod, he smiles and slaps me on the back thankfully missing my freshly tattooed skin. When Six sees me walking out of the back room with her dad she whines, "Dad you said you wouldn't do that anymore". He just shrugs and smiles. "C'mon Four I'll take you home", she says as she waves me over.

We walk to her truck and Six does that whole hop-up-climb-over-the-seat-thing to get in her truck which is pretty adorable. Before we leave the lot she turns the radio on and blasts a country-alternative music channel that I actually really like. We sing along to the radio the whole way home, her voice is amazing it's perfect just like her. Once we finally get to the apartment complex I get out first so that I can help Six get out, she seems thankful for my help.

Me being the gentleman that I am I walk her to her apartment.

"So Four remember don't sleep on your back and if you need anything I'm usually up till one in the morning and I usually wake up around ten to twelve", she says while leaning up against the door.

"Thank you for everything", I say gesturing to my back, "I had a really fun time today".

"You busy tomorrow", she asks. I pretend to think, making Six nervous and then say,"nah I'm free".

"How about we meet at the lobby round one tomorrow", she says looking beautiful leant against her door.

"Sounds good is there a dress code", I smirk as I say this.

"Casual, fun, like a teenager", she retorts.

"Well bye see you tomorrow", I say waving.

"See ya", she yells while going into her apartment. I practically skip down the hall, I get to see Six the next day and probably the next. Oh my god Four you are falling for her and hard too. I get into bed after watching a season of Psych, god I love that show. My dreams a full of a certain short blonde girl that his captured my attention and probably my heart.

I wake up around eleven and realize that I'm meeting Six at one today so I go take a shower then put on the tattoo cream and wrap my back up. I look at my closet and think of what to wear, god I sound like a freaking girl. Well, Six said to wear something casual so I pick out a pair of blue jeans and a regular black t-shirt. I look at the clock, it's almost twelve, so I go make breakfast which consists of two pancakes, a plate of bacon, and to be healthy an apple. I go brush my teeth and see that it's now twelve-thirty so I just get my phone and go on IFunny, that thing is my life. I go on Instagram too until that I see that it's twelve-fifty-nine, I do one last check over in the mirror and deem myself worthy. I make my way to the lobby and see Six waiting while throwing her keys up in the air. When she sees me she says,"Finally I thought you'd never come", with an exasperated sigh.

"Where are we going", I ask as I help her I to the front seat.

"I don't know you tell me", she says with a smirk.

"I don't know I've only been here for like two months", I tell her in a playful tone.

She smiles and suggests that we go to The Pit, a mall like thing.

We park in the parking lot and her smile gets even wider once we cross the doors.

"Let's play how long", she replies.

"What's that", I question.

"Okay so you be like really weird or picky or something like that and you see how long the employee lasts without yelling or freaking out", Six answers all in one breath. I chuckle but nod it actually sounds like a lot of fun.

"Imma go first", she whispers in my ear and she walks to the cafe. I stand behind her and try not to laugh at what she orders.

"Okay listen I want a small black coffee but it needs to be in a medium cup with ice but the ice needs to be at the bottom, you gettin this. So there needs to be whipped cream on top with rainbow sprinkles and chocolate sauce but there can't be any red or yellow or orange sprinkles and the chocolate sauce can't touch any of the sprinkles", Six says but I know she isn't done yet. I look at the poor worker trying really hard not to cry out in frustration. "Oh and the whipped cream needs to be sugar free, fat free, gluten free, and dairy free", she tells the barista.

"But miss, whipped cream is dairy", she tells Six.

"Well I don't think I fucking stuttered so find me some fucking dairy free whipped cream", Six tells the poor girl.

"Agh Jerry, I can't take this anymore. I quit", she yells as she rips off her apron and slams the door behind her. I look at Six who is bent over and red faced from laughing.

"Okay Four your turn, where you you want to go", she asks me. I look around The Pit and my eyes land on Jamba Juice. I point to it and she smiles.

"Hi can I have a large berry blast but it needs to be in two smalls and there can't be any berries or ice", I say. The guys at the counter nods but looks confused. When I finally get my order it's just mango juice.

"What is this", I say to the guy at the counter.

"It's what you ordered, sir", he says.

"No I ordered a berry blast in two small cups this is two mediums and it's just mango juice I asked for a berry blast without berries not mango juice and another thing there's no ice in here", I tell the guy at the counter while bringing my drink up to his face.

"B-but that's what you asked for", he whispers.

"Um hello these are medium cups", I say and his face contorts.

"Ugh", he yells as he bangs his head on the counter and Six comes up and fist bumps me.

"Hey I heard that there is a fair in town today wanna go", she asks.

"That sounds like fun, let's go", I say as I'm dragging her out the door. I hop into the drivers seat and see Six look at me skeptically.

"Please", I beg as I clasp my hands together. She rolls her eyes but tosses me her keys. When we finally get to the fair Six's eyes light up like a kid on Christmas. She runs all around the fair going on pretty much every roller coaster. The sun is setting when she looks towards the Ferris wheel. "Can we go", she asks giving me puppy dog eyes. I nod and she drags me towards the ride. I try to forget my fear, to ignore it but it won't be ignored. Six must notice because when we are almost at the top she asks,"Four are you okay, oh you're afraid of heights, why'd you agree to go on this in the first place then".

"I like seeing you happy and you seemed so excited", I tell her in between gasps. She comes over to my side of the cart and hugs me. "You didn't have to do that for me", she replies while running her fingers through my hair, I'm not going to lie it felt really good when she did that. I smile and look down at her where I'm met with her beautiful eyes. I start leaning as she sits up further, I pull her in to my lap and kiss her. It was so much different from any other kiss I've ever had before, it felt like there was electricity coursing through me. I pull away smiling and see Six smiling too.

"Can I take the smile as a good sign", I ask. She nods and laughs as she pulls my face down for another kiss. After we get off the Ferris wheel we walk to Six's car.

"You wanna go to our tree", I ask as I help her into the passenger seat. She nods and smiles. It doesn't take that long to get to the park so in five minutes we are sitting under the ginormous oak tree Six's head on my lap.

"What does this make us", she asks. "What do you want us to be", I retort. "Well if you want to take me out on a date I'm free tomorrow, cough hint cough hint hint cough", she says. "Okay Six I don't know your last name will you go on a date with me tomorrow", I ask while playing with her hair. "Hmmm let me think, yeah that sounds good", she tells me as she sits up. "You know what Six", I ask. "What my little number boy", she smirks. "I can now tell you when you look beautiful which is like every day", I say. She chuckles and grabs my face as she kisses me.

We get into the truck and drive to the complex (apartments). "So Four is there a dress code for tomorrow", she smirks as she repeats my words from yesterday. "Casual maybe stuff that can get dirty and you wouldn't care", I say. She leans against the door and does that sexy lip bite. I lean down to kiss her again which makes her smile and stand on her tippy-toes to reach me. We kiss for a long time probably a couple minutes because we both have swollen lips and messy hair. "Goodnight Four", she whispers in my ear which makes me shiver. "Goodnight Six", I say. "Wait what is your favorite show", she yells from the hall. "Psych, why", I ask. "Oh my god, same here. There's a marathon on now do you wanna watch it with me", she asks once I start to walk back. "Won't your parents care", I question. "Nah, they're on date nigh and usually don't get home till midnight or one", she tells me as she shrugs.

I walk into their apartment and I'm surprised it's huge almost as big as a house. She leads me over to the T.V. and it's amazing it's probably a one hundred and twenty inch plasma HD. "Close my little number boy it's one hundred and thirty inch", she says and smirks. I cringe and ask if I said that out loud she just nods and keeps her smirk firmly in place. She gets the remote and turns the volume up. Once she sits down she hands me a bowl of pop corn that is basically movie theater pop corn.

After about three episodes I notice Six on my shoulder dozing off and she looks too cute to move so I just let her lean against me. I don't know when but somehow I fall asleep and I'm hugging Six to me. I hear a door close which wakes me up a little but I'm not fully awake yet.

"Aww Bud they look so cute", a female voice says.

"No they don't, his hands are all over my daughter", a deep male voice says.

"Bud she's hugging him back and doesn't this remind you of something we used to do. Let them sleep and don't give the kid a heart attack when he wakes up. C'mon Buddy let's go to bed", the female voice says. I fall back asleep before the door closes again.

I wake up to sunlight streaming through the windows and it takes me a minute to realize where I am. Six starts to stir slowly waking up. She shoots up when she sees that I'm here but she seems to relax when she sees the blanket covering us.

"Well Four looks like you got my moms approval and possibly my dad's", she says the last part as a question and quirks her eyebrows. I smile and rub her back, she gives me a sleepy smile and snuggles into my chest. After a little bit her breathing becomes slow and even and I realize she fell back asleep. Six's mom comes out of her room and sees my predicament. She just chuckles and says, "You're screwed dude", and runs to the kitchen. I hear Six's mom start to cook and soon the overwhelming scent of bacon is floating throughout the room. I don't know how but Six suddenly wakes up and jumps over the edge of the couch. I follow her to the kitchen and see her staring at the bacon hungrily while twirling a butter knife in her eyes are a different color, more like a dark grey instead of their usual calm blue-grey. When Six sees me standing there she immediately stops twirling the knife and her eyes go back to their usual blue-gray state.

"I didn't hurt you did I", she asks looking scared. I shake my head and she seems relieved. I watch in amazement as her mom gives her a full plate of bacon, more than what I usually have. She sees me looking hungrily at it which makes her guard it with her hand and shake her head while giving me a death glare. Her mom laughs at Six and her mom hands me a plate of bacon the size of Six's.

"So", Six starts her voice and speech muffled by the mouthful of bacon, "how was date night last night".

"Good if you don't count the fact that your father almost murdered Four last night", her mom tells us while shaking the spatula at us. Six just grins sheepishly and shrugs. "Darling will you go get your father up he needs to go to the base later today", her mother, (_**just pretend for the sake of this story that Bud's last name is Wu)**_says and Six leaves the room. She comes over and sits next to me.

"Listen Four I do not know what your intentions are but you're the first guy Six has really opened up to. Hell, not even her cousins, her own blood will get to fall asleep next to her like you did. So I swear to God, Heaven, Jesus, Mary, and Joseph if you hurt her I will hurt you, got it cupcake", she says suddenly cheery. I nod the surprise I'm sure evident on my face. Six comes back into the room smiling but her smile fades when she sees my face.

"Mom why'd you threaten him. He looks more scared than Uriah after he and Marlene had that pregnancy scare", she tells Mrs. Wu with an exasperated sigh. Mrs. Wu just smiles and shrugs.

Soon we are both done with our plates of bacon and I tell Six that I'm going to get ready for our date and that I'll pick her up at one thirty since it's twelve thirty now, at this she smiles. She walks me out the door but before I can leave she tells me that she'll come down to my apartment to check on my tattoo. "Sure, that sounds good", I say back and walk to my apartment.

I take a shower and choose a pair of jeans and a black under armor shirt. I'm in the middle of an episode of Phsyc when I hear a knock on the door. I open the door to find Six and boy oh boy does she look hot, she's got a black leather jacket on with a tight black shirt and some ripped skinny jeans along with some combat boots. When I look at her face she's smirking. "Enjoying the view number boy", she asks. I can't say anything but I end up blushing. She pushes me inside and closes the door with her hip, which is incredibly hot. She pecks me on the cheek and closes my mouth as she says, "You're gonna catch flies darlin". I blush and just stand there dumbfounded at how nervous I am, I've only dated one other girl and the feelings I had for her aren't even a sixteenth of what I feel for Six.

"Okay number boy your shirt off", she snaps and points to my shirt.

"Are you asking me to undress,Six", I say putting my hand to my heart.

"Only partially", she blushes. I take off my shirt and have her inspect the tattoo. Her hands on my back make me shiver as she traces the tattoos with her finger. "You're healing up really quickly and my favorite one is the flames", she tells me while tracing it again. "What do they mean to you", she asks from behind me.

"What", I ask as I turn my head to look at her.

"You obviously didn't put this on your whole back just because you thought it was cool and you stared at the drawing for like five minutes so it definitely isn't just cool", she tells me putting air quotes around the word cool.

"The flames remind me to be brave, the helping hands to be selfless, the scale to be truthful, the eye to be smart and the tree to be kind, which I struggle with, well with everyone but you", I answer still in shock that I so willingly said that. She comes around to face me her eyes glossy with unshed tears. She lightly holds my face with her hands. "That is beautiful, you made something so ordinary, extraordinary". She sniffles. "Aww baby don't cry", I say while putting my hands on her waist. She gives me one of those laughs but it's one of those where you're slightly crying. I lean down and kiss her, it's a slow but passionate kiss. I lick her lips and she opens her mouth we fight for dominance for a while but eventually I win. I trace her mouth, exploring every inch of it. We pull away breathless and she smiles at me studying my eyes, I swear that she's looking into my soul.

"So how about that date, number boy", she whispers. I laugh and put my shirt back on as she goes to the mirror to fix her hair which is quite messy due to our 'little' kiss. I lead her to the garage and we go to my car which is a Ford F150 a model year newer than Six's and about ten inches taller. When she sees my truck she practically laughs out loud.

"How do you expect me to get into that", she asks while raising one eyebrow. I don't say anything but I open the door, I pick her up bridal style and put her in the passenger seat. Once I get in the truck I see Six staring at me with wide eyes.

"What", I ask.

"The truck but how wha-but but truck so tall", she says in disbelief, "how tall are you".

"Around six two", I tell her nonchalantly. She crosses her arm and grumbles about being so short. "You're perfect just the way you are, in fact I like girls who are shorter than me", I tell her in all truthfulness which reminds me of the scale on my back.

"You really mean it", she timidly asks.

I nod and say, "You're the one who tattooed the scale on my back, I will never lie to you". She smiles and grabs my free hand. I drive to the park and I see Six's confused face as we pass our tree. I get out of the car and go help Six get out of the truck. I lead her to a large bush and pull it aside which opens up to a path. We start to walk on the path and I take her to the waterfall I found when I was exploring. I go into the cave hidden by vines and pull out the picnic basket that I set up earlier this day. "Oh Four it's beautiful and I swear to god if you say 'just like you' I will slap you", she tells me her eyes fixed on the waterfall. I laugh for some reason this makes me fall even harder for her. I sit down in the grass and motion for her to come sit next to me. She lays down on the ground next to me her hair fanning out in a golden halo. She closes her eyes and gives a slight but noticeable smile after a little bit she says, "Hey Four wanna hear some egg puns I've heard I'm eggcellent _(excellent) _with them". I chuckle but say okay. "Okay okay what did one egg say to the other egg when he got pranked", she asks. "Umm I don't know what did he say", I tell her. "Looks like the yolks _(joke's)_ on you", she answers cracking up.

"Ohh ohh wait I got another one okay what happened to the egg when the other egg told a funny yolk _(joke)_ ", she asks me. I just shrug and put a confused look on my face. "He cracked up", she says barely being able to finish the sentence because she's laughing so hard, I join in with her. I look at the sky and see that the sun will start to set any minute now so I pull Six up and lead her to the big rock next to the waterfall. She leans her head on my shoulder and I lean my head on her, we fit like puzzle pieces, we fit perfectly. We sit in silence for a while just enjoying the view. The silence is suddenly broken by Six.

"Tris", she says. "What", I ask. "That's my name, well really it's Beatrice but I go by Tris", she says and I know it takes a lot of courage to tell people your real name when you're trying to run away from the past. "Only Tori and Bud know my real name and now you", she tells me as she looks into my eyes studying my soul. "I like it, it suits you", I state. "But please only call me that when we're alone", she asks. I pull her onto my lap, kiss her head, and say okay. The sun has set but I don't want the night to end. I want to ask her if she wants to come over and watch some Psych or a movie or something like that but I don't know how her parents will react. "Sure sugar, I don't think they'll care", she says and I'm confused. "I said that out loud didn't I", I ask happily due to the fact that thinking out loud has finally helped me. "Sure did sugar", she chuckles.

"I've been meaning to ask you where did you get that incredibly sexy southern accent, if you don't want to answer it you don't have to", I add quickly.

"Nah sugar it's all good. Okay so I was born in Texas but we moved to Georgia when I was four then we moved back to Texas when I was six and that's when my brother happened. My brother is three years older than me so he was always stronger. At first he would just threaten me but then he would punch me and the it escalated to slaps, kicks, and punches. When I was ten and he was thirteen he stated using the belt and the knife. It didn't stop until he was eighteen and came home a drunken, high mess. My parents were both forced to go into combat a couple months before and since my brother was a legal adult I was left with him. My mom was a nurse and my dad was a general, while they were both in the hospital it was bombed and they both died. My brother almost raped and killed me one night so I called the cops he got sentenced for abuse, and three D.U.I.s. They were about to put me in the foster system when they found Tori and Bud, my new parents and now I'm here with you loving life.", she completes her story with a shaky breath. I turn her around and see tears running down her face, I wipe them away with my thumb. I can see that she wants to cry so much more but doesn't want to at the same time. "You didn't have to tell me that if you didn't want to, you know that right",I tell her. "I know but I haven't told anyone the whole story and I needed to get it off my chest", she says, I just nod and pull her into a hug.

I pick her up bridal style off of the rock and carry her to the truck. "Can we watch a zomedy", she sniffles. "What's that", I ask. "It's a zombie comedy", she answers. "That sounds like a lot of fun", I tell her. By the time we get to the parking garage she isn't crying anymore but her eyes are still red and she's sniffling, I would've thought this wouldn't be as attractive as it is on Tris, god I love that name it's so her.

When I park the car and I open her door she sticks her hands out implying me to pick her up. I quirk my eyebrows and ask,"The whole way"? She nod and shakes her hands. I pick her up again and she holds onto my neck while snuggling into the crook of my shoulder. Once we get to the apartment I go onto Netflix looking for zomedies and she gets a call.

"Hey mom... I'm at Four's house...we are literally right below you...oh my god mom no I've only been on like one date with him...Ugh but mom...fine but I'm staying as long as I want...mom he won't do that and you and dad both threatened him so I doubt he would even think like that...he and dad need to like bond or something, really mom, yeah like dad would jump through hoops to do that...okay mom bye love ya too."

"Stay as long as you want, eh", I question while raising one eyebrow. "I figure that you like me enough to keep me around for a while", she smirks. I find one called Zombieland, it was pretty funny and kind of scary at the same time. After we finish Zombieland I find another one I forget what it's called but it's about six kids who are stuck in detention and the zombie apocalypse is happening so they have to survive. It's almost four a.m. by the time we finish the movie and I don't think her parents want me knocking on their door at four a.m. so I carry her to my bed and tuck her in. I kiss her on the forehead and I'm getting ready to go to the couch because it's one thing to sleep on a couch together but to sleep in the same bed that might freak her out. I already took my pants off because who likes to sleep with jeans on, am I right or am I right. Before I walk out the door I hear a weak 'Four' being called from the bed. "What's up Tris", I ask. "Will stay with me", Tris asks. I nod and go sit in the recliner next to the bed. "No silly with me in the bed, I trust you", she sleepily says. I gingerly climb into the bed not really touching Tris, I'm really hesitant because of what happened with her brother. She huffs and pulls me close. She grabs my arm and puts it around her waist and she snuggles into my chest.

I'm woken up by the sunlight streaming through the blinds, I look at the clock and see that it's almost one. I feel a weight on my chest and look down to see Tris's arm laying across my torso. I smile as I feel her snuggle deeper into my chest. I really should tell her my name but it makes me nervous only two well one I should say actually do.

"It's all good babe, tell me when you're ready", a sleepy voice that belongs to Tris says. I chuckle at this, she is so amazing, she doesn't pressure me to do anything. Having her as a girlfriend has really been a wake up call. "Do you wanna sleep for a little longer", I ask. She nods and pulls me tighter, implying that she wants me to stay with her. I think back to when I first came here and how I wanted to go back to California but since I've met Tris I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. There is a tune in my head from somewhere but I don't know what song it's called but I hum it anyway. "You vibrate when you hum", Tris tells me. I raise one eyebrow and say "I guess I do, don't I".

**Hey guys so yeah I know I'm being a bitch not updating on so long but I've been working on this story. Oh well hope you guys liked it.**

**Toodles- Defying Nature xoxo**


	2. So Far So Good

Six POV scars we share

I love the vibrations that come from deep inside his chest. I just want to stay here forever. I'm really surprised that I've trusted him with so much information but I'm also really glad I have at the same time. I'm about to fall back asleep but my phone buzzes. "Hello", I answer groggily. "Six Wu, where are you it's is almost noon and when will we meet that guy friend of yours", Uriah asks in a high pitched voice trying to imitate mom. "Ugh, no Uri you don't get to meet him, you'll taint him with your weirdness", I tell him. "Ugh, Six I am offended, I'm a blood relative I should meet him first and where are you", he asks in his normal voice, Uri and Zeke became really over protective once they heard some of my story. "Yes you're a blood relative that's why you don't get to meet him, and I may or may not be at his place", I say wincing. "Six Elizabeth Lake Wu you are not at his house, I'm coming over to his place see ya in ten", he tells me before hanging up. This makes me shoot out of bed. Four looks confused by the sudden movements I making. So I tell him, "Okay so my idiot cousin called and he may or may not be coming over in like ten minutes", I shyly smile. He smiles and kisses me on the nose. "Well then we better make you look presentable", he says and I get the perfect idea. "Four, can you get me a long sleeved shirt", he nods but looks confused. Thank god I wore a strapless bra yesterday. He hands me a black shirt and I go into the bathroom. I slip myself through the hole where his neck would go, once it covers me enough I tie the sleeves together to form a bow at the front. The shirt, well now dress comes down to my mid-thigh and looks quite nice actually. It also frames the three ravens flying toward heart, the ravens are represented by my mother, my father and the last one is for the good memories in my life. The 'memory raven' helps me remember that there is good in bad and light in darkness, there is always happiness in sadness, the tattoo helps me get through rough times. I comb my hands through my hair and deem it presentable. I walk out of the bathroom to see a fully dressed Four leaning against the counter on his phone. I sneak up behind him and see him on IFunny. "No fucking way", I yell. He jumps up and holds me close to him with a worried look in his eye as he surveys the room. I laugh at how overprotective he's being, with Uri and Zeke it's annoying but with him I fell as if it's his way of showing how much he cares. "What's wrong", he asks meeting his deep blue eyes with mine. I look deep into his eyes where any sign of emotion will be. "Nothing", I chuckle semi-sarcastically, "I was just kind of amazed that you have IFunny". "You like it too", he asks surprisingly. "Duh, it's like my life", I tell him. He laughs a deep laugh, one where his whole body shakes and he kisses my hair. I can almost swear that when he kissed my hair, he took a deep breath. He steps apart and finally sees what I'm wearing. "Would you like me to twirl for ya", I ask. He doesn't say anything so I just twirl, my hair, in its natural waves, fanning out around me. "Damn who knew my shirt would look so sexy on you", he whispers. I go up to him and kiss him lightly on the lips as I stand on my tippy-toes. He puts his hands on my waist and picks me up so that I'm sitting on the counter. I lean in and kiss him while my hand is running through his hair. He was thinking out loud once and said that it felt really good when I did that. He moves so that he's in between my legs, so that he can kiss me easier. I give a small gasp when he nibbles on my bottom lip, and as my mouth opens with the gasp he takes the chance to go inside my mouth tracing each and every inch. I also take this chance to explore his mouth, it's weird how amazing he tastes. He tastes kinda like something sweet but distinctly male, just like the way he smells. He moves onto my neck as he pushes the hair away. I just can't help myself as I let out a small moan, Four obviously heard it as this just encourages him.

Knock knock I hear echoing down the hall into the kitchen. I reluctantly pull away from Four who has a triumphant look on his face. I know that it's Uriah and I want to look as normal as possible because the post-make-out look doesn't really work for me. I go look into the mirror and see why Four looked so proud, I have a decent sized hickey on my neck. Four sees me checking the hickey out and smirks, I gently slap his arm and move my hair so that it's covered while patting my hair down in the process.

Four opens the door to a very impatient Uriah, a fed up Zeke, and to my surprise a very excited Shauna and Marlene. "Hey Zeke, Uri, Shuan, and Mar this is Four. Zeke and Uriah are frowning until the see what I'm wearing. "Holy shit man you got her to wear a dress. Okay just because of that I'll ignore the swollen lips", Zeke says in amazement as Shauna and Marlene stare in awe. "In all of Six's three years here I've never seen her A. Wear a dress or B. With a guy that isn't her cousin or an extremely close friend", Shauna tells him as I feel the redness crawling up my body. "Is that so", Four asks while raising one eyebrow, I roll my eyes at him. "Yes, so maybe now we can finally get her into heels, and makeup oh so many new opportunities", Shauna gushes. Four looks down adoringly at me I don't know why though but he seems happy. I search for the emotion in his eyes, it's harder to find now that we are in front of people but I can just barely make out happiness, this makes me smile because I know that he is happy. I've decided that I'm going to call the way he acts in front of people his 'Four mode' because when I'm with him his eyes aren't hard and cold they are open and loving they show every emotion. "So", I say reluctantly turning my head, "You guys done here or what". They all give some form of yes and leave.

"So what do you want to do today", I ask Four as I'm leaning against the door. He thinks for a minute and says, "I've always wanted to go to the Art Museum in Millennium Park". This makes me love him even more, I've never met a guy besides my father who enjoyed art. "I'm going to go get some sandals from my room because I'm pretty sure that the people who own the museum don't want a barefoot girl walking around", I tell him. I run up to my room and grab the first pair of sandals I see. "Is it true", he asks. "Is what true", I inquire. "That you've never been alone with a guy that isn't your cousin or a close friend", he answers. "Yeah, I just don't trust guys very much, you know because of my brother. I mean it took me a couple months to be completely okay with Uriah and if you're wondering why I trust you I really don't know all I know is that I love you", I whisper the last part inaudibly and thankfully Four doesn't push it. He drapes his arm around my shoulders and we walk to his car.

"M'Lady", he says as he gets down on one knee and sticks his arms out so that he can pick me up, so that I can get in his Godzilla sized truck. "Why thank you kind sir", I tell him as I sit in his arms. He lays me in the seat and 'accidentally' moves my hair in the process which exposes the hickey he so kindly put on me. I suddenly realize that we have three weeks of summer left and I don't know where Four is going to school. "Four", I ask breaking the silence, he makes a noise that acknowledges me, "what school are you going to". He thinks as we pull into a parking space. "Umm I think it's called Millennium Park High or something like that", he says unsurely. "Where do you go", he asks. "Umm I think it's called Millennium Park High or something like that", I answer trying to imitate his voice. He laughs and gets out if the truck. He stops at the back of the truck before he comes to get me and I can see him fist pumping in the rear view mirror, this makes me quite happy. "M'Lady", he says again as he holds out his arms. He sets me down gently after he kisses my cheek. "So where to first", I ask him. "I don't know let's just walk around", he answers and we do just that. When we get back to the truck it's almost four p.m.

"Can we watch another zomedy", I ask, "It's called Shaun of the Dead". He laughs but nods and I almost jump up and down in my seat, Zeke and Uri never cared much for them, they were always to occupied with Mar or Shauna to watch them with me. He carries me to the apartment, I don't think he realizes how much I like it when he carries me. I walk in before him and see my phone on the counter buzzing off the hook. I look at the screen and see that Mom is calling me.

"Hey mom", I say.

"Beatrice where have you been I've been calling for the last hour and a half", she yells at me, I feel bad that I put so much worry on her, she must've been really scared, she only calls me Beatrice when she's really scared.

"Sorry mom, I was at the art museum on Millennium Park with Four", I respond.

"Okay that makes me feel a little better but you need to come home. You've spent the night at his place and most of the day. P.S. You're grounded for leaving your phone there and spending the night with a boy. Don't get me wrong sweetie I'm very happy for you but you need discipline. Since I'm nice we can do this two ways. The first way is where you come home know and are grounded for a week but you get to keep your phone or option two you can stay till ten, be grounded for a week and lose your phone", she scolds.

"But mom-", I get cut off.

"Don't but mom me young lady make your decision", she tells me.

"Option one", I growl.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few, love you", she cheerily says.

"Bye, love you too", I mumble.

I look over at Four and see his amused face. "I'm guessing you're grounded by the look on your face", he assumes. "Damn straight", I grumble. He kisses me, just a small peck but it makes my heart fill with joy. "Bye, babe", he says as I'm walking out of the door. "Bye, sugar", I yell back as I readjust my hair to cover the hickey.

Slowly walk to the apartment and open the door. Mom and Dad are sitting in the couch holding hands with each other, that's never good, I can practically feel my eyes growing to the size of saucers. "How did that boy get you into a dress", my mom asks. "I really don't know", I tell them shaking my head. "Why did you spend the night at his place", Dad asks. "Well two reasons really. Reason one it's was like four a.m. and I was really tired. Reason two I trust him", I answer. "Tris you can't just go around like that what if he'd been dangerous", mom wonders out loud. "Mom he's not dangerous, he cares a lot you just don't see it", I sigh. "Your brother used to care about you like the way he did and look how that worked out", Dad tells me, oh he did not just go there. "Why would you even compare Four to my useless cunt of a brother. Caleb always had some evil in his eyes, always but Four I've never seen any evil and believe me when I say there isn't. I don't get why you'd think of Four the same way as Caleb", I yell, now pacing across the room. They share a variety of looks before saying, "We need to go talk in the other room, you stay here".

I can hear muffled voices but nothing that'll clue me in on what's going on. After a few minutes they come back, mom looks somewhat pleased, dad not so much. "Okay Tris you're still grounded but we want you to go onto birth control if you plan to keep seeing him", she tells me. I can feel my face grow red in response to her comment. "Mom we've only been together for around two months", I shyly say. "Tris sweetie I lost my v-card when I was sixteen and almost got preggo at a party. I don't want that to happen to you", she tells me, first off ew I didn't need to know that. "Okay ew mom I did not need to know that", I reply. "Well it's the truth sweetie and while you're in your room I'm going to go to the clinic in a couple days do I can get your birth control", she says, I groan. I dramatically flop on my bed and I'm almost asleep but my phone buzzes.

F:How bad is it

S:Not bad just gotta stay in my room for a week

F:That sucks

S:Yeah but at least I get to keep my phone

****time skip to three days later****

I wake up at one in the afternoon to my phone buzzing.

F:When are you going to get crap for school because I have no idea what to get

S:I'll probably go the week before school and I'll take you along so don't worry

F:Those guys at my house the other day were your cousins right

S:Yeah and the girls are their girlfriends. I would introduce you to all of them but Chris and Will are in Texas and Zeke and Uriah aren't that much fun without Chris or Will.

F:Cool. I know this sounds weird but can you sneak out and meet me around midnight tonight.

S:Sure where

F:My place

S:K see you then

Mom comes in and throws me a package of birth control. "Take it now", she tells crossing her arms. I huff but swallow the pill and she seems happier. "Okay sweetie dinner will be ready in like ten minutes", says and leaves me to my solitude. After dinner I decide to watch some Netflix. "Hey honey could you turn that down I'm trying to sleep", Dad asks. I smile and nod as I turn the volume down. I look at my phone and see that it's around ten-thirty. I go take a shower and thankfully it's not unusual for me to take showers late at night. I change into some black leggings and a black t-shirt that I might've outgrown since I've last worn it but who cares. I put my hair in a messy bun so that it'll look like I'm ready for bed if one of my parents come in.

I check my phone and see that it's eleven-forty-five, I better get going Mom is a light sleeper which makes it harder for me to sneak out. I know that I probably won't be able to go out of the front door so I look around for the laundry shoot. I slide down it and smile as I land in the laundry room in the lobby. I slowly walk up to Four's place and arrive just on time. I lightly knock on his door and he immediately opens it as if he was waiting for me. "Hey", I smile. "Hey, what's up", he asks breathlessly. "Nothing much, just sliding down laundry shoots, you", I ask raising one eyebrow. "Waiting for a gorgeous girl to show up at my door", he says as he braces himself against the frame of the door, god he's looks so hot when he does that. He places my hands around his neck and picks me up. I seriously love it when he does that.

"So where are we going", I ask as he places me in the truck. "That's for me to know and you to find out", he tells me as I roll my eyes. We drive out of the city into a more rural area where there aren't lights everywhere. "Come on", Four says from my open door, I didn't even realize that he got out of the car I was to busy focusing on the stars. I'm still quite focused on the stars and barely register when he picks me up and out of the truck. "It's so beautiful", I whisper. "Yeah", he says. I sets me down and opens the bed of the truck. I'm still staring at the stars when he picks me up again. I'm set in the bed of the truck and I realize there's a blanket on the bottom to make it more comfortable. I lay down so that I can see the stars better. The stars make me smile, my birth mother used to say that no matter where we are in the universe, heaven, hell, or earth we see the same stars. Four doesn't realize how much he's given me. I look across from me and see Four laying next to me. I think of all my favorite memories under the stars and suddenly I remember the perfect song to describe him.

"When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

Well, there's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul

Well I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up

Well, I won't give up on us

God knows I'm tough enough

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up" (I won't give up by Jason Mraz)

"That's beautiful", he says as he nuzzles into my collarbone. I gently grab his face and see his glistening eyes."Isn't it, this was my favorite song for a very long time", I tell him. "Why'd you sing it", he asks. "Well this afternoon I was trying to draw your eyes which is incredibly hard by the way and this song reminded me of you because of your eyes they're like the night sky", I answer him. "You find such beauty in simple things", he tells me. You learn to hold onto the simple things when you've got nothing left, I think but apparently I say it out loud. "No, Tris you have everything and everyone you need and so do I", he says but I don't think that he thought he said that last part out loud.

I grin and lay my head in the crook of his arm. "Do you wanna know what I really want to do right now, Four", I ask. He seems to think deeply for a minute and says, "My names Tobias, Tobias Eaton, and what do you want to do". "I like it, it fits you perfectly", I tell him and I really do mean it, "but let me guess you only want me to call you that when we're alone". He nods and I roll over a little bit so that I'm facing him. I smile and he puts his hands on my hips, which are exposed thanks to my shirt. I push myself up and kiss him. I grab onto his neck as his grip on my hips gets a little firmer. This position is very awkward so I swing my leg over his lap and pull him up to meet me in the middle. The fight for dominance doesn't last long and soon Tobias is tracing my mouth again. I decide that I want to have my fun so I grind my hips into him and Tobias lets out a groan. I move onto his neck and I can't help but say that when he groans my real name it's kind of a turn on. I finally find what I'm looking for, the sensitive part on his neck, thanks to his moans.

Finally satisfied that there will be a mark I pull back. He meets my eyes and I smile as we both lean back in. He nibbles on my lower lip and smiles as I give a slight moan. He pulls back and gives me a goofy lopsided smile reminding me how old he really is, just a teenager. "So Tris did you get to do what you wanted to do", he asks. I blush and smile. "Well then we should get you back because it's almost three", he says while shifting uncomfortably and I realize his predicament. I smirk and say, "Is it going to be a little hard to get out of the truck bed". He gives me a playful glare but gives a slight nod. "Hmm, let's see, think about grass or your grandmother kissing you, if that doesn't turn you off we got some serious problems", I suggest. He gives a me smile that is completely sarcastic but after a little bit he hops out of the truck. I actually like that I caused his reaction and to be honest with myself I'm turned on too. "C'mon", I say as I put my hands around his neck.

He picks me up and sets me in the seat as he kisses my forehead. We drive home the music from the radio filling the car. "Bye Tobias", I tell him as I drop his hand and head up the stairs.

I enter the door as quietly as I can but I hear a cough and I turn slowly while wincing to see Dad. "Hey Daddy", I says while rocking on my heels. "Hello Six where have you been", he asks sarcastically. "With Four", I wince. "You're lucky that your mom hasn't noticed your absence and since I like this boy I'll let you keep seeing him but if you sneak out again consequences will be much worse than just watching you closer", he tells me. I hug him and kiss his cheek. "Thank you Daddy", I whisper. "You're welcome Sixy-pie", he whispers back.

I walk-run to my room and fall asleep with a grin, thinking about my time with Tobias

**Toodles- Defying Nature xoxo**

**So I hope that this is a good chapter and yeah I know I haven't updated in a long time but school is getting crazy with end of the year crap and stuff like that. Also someone mentioned this earlier. Two things, one if own nothing my last name is not Roth so there for I will never be her and two the only thing I could ever own is this plot I though up while I was bored during L.A.(classy as fuck, I know right)**


	3. Getting in the swing (of things)

**Six POV scars we share**

"Wake up, Bitch", I hear as a pillow is thrown at my face. I groan really loudly to express my contempt. "How am I the bitch you're the one who threw a pillow at me", I say to the person who I know is Christina.

"Because you made me sit here for like an hour watching you sleep, I feel like a stalker now, Six", Chris tells me with an annoyed tone in her voice. I sit up and yawn while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I hear Chris gasp.

"What", I somewhat angrily ask. She runs to me and tilts my head to see my neck, shit I forgot about that hickey Tobias gave me.

"Six Wu is that a fucking hickey", she asks me. I shrug but give a super tiny nod. "Ahh omg tell me all about him or her. I don't judge. Where did you meet them, how long have you been together, have you guys done 'it', where do they live, or was it just like a one night stand type of thing", she rambles off.

"Well first off it's a guy", I tell her as I 'gently' slap her shoulder, "and I met him at the park, we've been together for almost three months, ew Chris you know that I don't have sex on the first date, and why would I tell you where he lives". It seems to take a moment for her to absorb everything I just said but once she does she gently slaps my head.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Bitch", she wonders.

"Maybe I didn't want to interrupt you and Will getting it on, Slut", I tell her. She gives me a knowing smile and hugs me.

"Okay we need to go shopping", she says, for once I'm happy that I'm grounded.

"Well Crissy I hate to ruin your plans but I'm grounded", I state with a smile.

"My dear Sixy you really didn't think that I would make your parents unground you so that we could go shopping together", she says with a smirk as my smile fades.

"God Damn It", I almost yell. "You know it might take me a long time to get ready", I suggest.

"Ha, no I've already picked out the clothes and your makeup which we will use to cover that hickey", she says as she claps her hands. She shoves the clothes at me and says, "If you aren't out in ten minutes I'm coming in and helping you get dressed". I throw on the black crop top and some regular denim skinny jeans. I come out with two minutes to spare and see Chris rifling through my makeup drawer that is the size of an IPad mini and is only half filled. When she sees me she sits me down in a chair and tilts my head to the side violently. "Chris you are aware that you almost just broke my neck", I tell her.

"Shut up, Bitch I'm working", she snaps playfully. Most people at first think that me and Chris hate each other but in reality we are best friends we just like to playfully insult each other. She finally finishes and I brush my hair as she goes out of the room to talk with my parents. "Come on Sixy, we need to get you dolled up for your man and Marlene and Shauna are waiting for us", she excitedly says. I put on my shoes and grab my leather jacket along with my keys as we walk out of the door.

Chris changes the music station in my truck to some Taylor Swift or some new pop like that and she starts singing along. When we finally get to the mall Chris practically drags me to where Mar and Shauna are.

"Hey Six you excited", Shauna asks.

"How can I put this nicely I'd rather lick the floor of a hair cutting place for two weeks than do this", I state with a smile. They all make some sort of sarcastic offended noise but don't say anything.

"Let's go to Forever 21 first", Chris says as her, Mar, and Shauna drag me to there. I check my phone while waiting for them to pick out clothes and I see that it's almost one. "Sixy I found some clothes for you", Chris says in a singsong voice. My eyes widen when I see the ginormous pile of clothes she's carrying. Chris shoves me into the dressing room and tells me that I have to model each one for them. Once Chris closes the door I take out my phone and text the one person who can get me out of this situation.

**_(Tris italic Four/Tobias bold)_**

_T:Can you come to the mall and help me get out of shopping with Chris, Mar, and Shauna. Pretty please._

**T:Sure can you text me the directions.**

_T:Yeah we are at Forever 21 and the Windvale mall. Go onto Ln and take a right it's the really big building on your left._

**T:Got it see you in like ten.**

_T:Thanks so much_

"Sixy come out I need to see something on you", Mar says. I throw on a pair of jeans and a shirt that says 'Wednesday Addams is my spirit animal'. I step out of the dressing room and Chris squeals.

"Chris you know if you keep doing that your going to give us all hearing damage", I growl. "Well sorry it's just that I missed you wearing a dress yesterday, I didn't know that you even own a dress. Let's get you to try on one", she screams.

"Okay two things you need to know about that. One I draw the line at dresses the most you can do if your extremely lucky is a skirt and that's all. Two that wasn't my dress, it wasn't a dress at all it was a shirt", I clarify for them.

"Wait then... it was his shirt. You spent the night at his place. Agh omg", Mar yells.

"Is he good in bed", Shauna wonders.

"Okay Shauna that's crossing the line okay, I will never answer a question like that", I assure her. I walk back into the changing room to do two things. One check my phone and two put on another outfit.

**T:I got to the mall like five minutes ago but where is Forever 21**

_T:Just look on the map. I'll meet you out in front of the store text me when you're here_

**T:K**

I slip on my regular clothes and leave the dressing room, trying to sneak around Chris, Mar, and Shauna. Unfortunately they see me and I run out of the store. I look around and finally see him. I run and jump onto him, he holds me bridal style and has an amused look on his face. "Well hello to you too", Tobias says in my ear.

"Sorry, just trying to run away from those weirdos", I explain and kiss his cheek.

"Six, who is Hottie McHotterson", Chris seductively says. I motion for Tobias to set me down. I punch Chris in the shoulder and she punches me back.

"This is Four and he's my Hottie McHotterson, so leave him and his hotness alone", I tell her as Tobias wraps his hands around my waist.

"Six you still have to come shop with us, and the boys may or may not be here. They also may or may not be grabbing Four so that they can pay paintball", Shauna says. I groan and lean back into Four's warm embrace. I know that there's no getting out of this and Four should become friends with Zeke, Uriah, and Will.

"Okay, fine", I huff.

"Eh Sixy", a singsong voice says from down the mall hall. I look out from behind Tobias and see Uriah, Zeke, and Will strutting down the hall.

"Okay well bye Tobias", I whisper in his ear on my tippy-toes. I give him a kiss on the cheek but he turns his head at the last minute so I kiss his lips. I give a small laugh but kiss him back. I blow him a kiss as I'm literally being dragged by Chris back into the store, he pretends to catch it and puts it in his pocket. I roll my eyes and smile a little bit.

The clothes are never ending, we go through them for about three hours before the drag me out from Forever 21 into another store. Thankfully we don't shop for long in there, about half an hour maybe. We leave to go to another store, I don't now which store but Chris and Mar grab my arms with their death grip and I immediately know where we're going.

"No guys, no way in hell, no way in all of fucking hell", I tell them as I try to get out of their hold.

"Yes Six, yes in hell Six, yes in all way of fucking hell", Shauna says in a voice that is supposed to imitate sex noises. They drag me into Victoria's Secret while I'm thrashing against their grip.

"Hey Myra", Mar calls out and Myra comes skipping to us.

"What's up Marlene", she says.

"Six here needs to get measured", she informs me and Myra. Myra nods and pulls a measuring tape out of here back pocket. She measures me while I look around awkwardly and Chris and Mar's death grip on my arms keep me still.

"Well Six you are a 32B", she tells me, wait that's a whole size up from my normal size, I guess I do need to buy new bras. I go pick out some new bras in my size with Mar and Shauna while Chris goes shopping for stuff for her.

"Oh Sixy", Chris says in a singsong voice as I'm paying. I turn and see Chris's arms filled with lacy, push-up, and just overall sexy bras not to mention the handful of thongs in her right hand.

"What", I ask.

"I got you some more things, maybe some stuff for your man", she says in a suggestive tone.

"No, no, you guys got me to buy new bras and that's all", I tell them.

"Oh come on Six, it's not like me, Mar, and Shauna are gonna tell Four what you got and I'm like ninety nine percent sure that when he sees them he will be happy", Chris teases. I grumble but Tobias might like them, so I pick out a few of each and try to ignore their ecstatic faces. We walk out of the store and Chris tries to drag me into another one.

"No Chris we've been shopping for like five hours I am done", I tell them and they surprisingly give up. I think it's because I actually went shopping with them and bought a lot of things.

"Fine but how about a sleepover at your house, all of our parents are such kill of joys and your are like fucking awesome", Chris squeals. I text mom and ask her about the girls coming over, thankfully she says yes. We get in my truck putting the bags in the back, thankfully I have a tonneau cover so no bags can fly out. I drive home ignoring the chatter about me and Tobias.

We sit on my bed in sweats watching Netflix when Chris's phone dings filling the silence in Supernatural. Chris scrolls through her phone staring intently at the screen, blinking at the brightness it gives off.

"Oh my god we only have two hours to get ready", she screams making me jump practically three feet in the air.

"God, Chris you scared me and what do we have to get ready for", I ask.

"Zeke is throwing a party and before you even ask that question, yes Four will be there", she says, and as much as I don't want to admit it that was my question. "Six hup two hup two get in that shower right now", Chris screams as she and the other girls start fantasizing about the party.

I take my shower as quickly as I can mainly because Chris will kick my ass if we are late. I jump out to see all of them ransacking my closet. Chris pulls out many items and sets them on my bed, I guess we are going to play Truth or Dare. I inspect the clothes on the bed, some spandex shorts, a pair of black tights, a black skater skirt, one of the push up bras we got today, a tank top that is quite sheer, and a black crop top with silver designs covering it. Something is thrown at my head, I see a black thong, uh uh no I am not wearing this to Truth or Dare. I shake my head at them, they sigh but throw me some regular underwear. I walk to the bathroom carrying everything in my arms, and put everything on, surprisingly I look good. I walk out to see them already dressed they must've gotten their clothes from the hallway. Chris smiles when she sees me, the smile is from getting her way. Shauna and Marlene pull me to my makeup desk, trying to keep me still as I squirm.

"Guys hold on", I yell effectively grabbing their attention. "I will put on eyeliner and mascara but that's all got it", I ask. Chris huffs but nods. She puts on my make up and hands me my combat boots as we head out the door. I get in my truck and wait for them to get in with me before speeding out of the garage. I pull up next to their already strobe light filled house and let the girls out. I go park my truck about a block away, those crazy teenagers can and will mess up my truck. I walk back to Zeke and Uriah's house, the girls waiting for me, Chris tapping her heel impatiently. She scoffs when she sees me, I bet she thought that I was going to make a run for it or that I care too much about my truck to leave it in their care. Chris drags me though the smoke and strobe light filled hallways until we get to the kitchen. I look for Tobias and see him standing off to the side looking unnatural in this setting. I slide next to him and bump his shoulder. At first he stiffens but he looks down and sees me. His once hard gaze softens and he wraps his arm around my shoulder. I stand on my toes so that I can whisper near his ear.

"You wanna go to the backyard, not many people go back there", I suggest. He smiles and nods seeming grateful at my escape route. I find the big boulder hidden by the tool shed.

"So", I say as I climb the boulder so that I can sit atop its flat top. He sits next to me, his warmth, his smell permeating the air around us, it's intoxicating, but in a good way. "You come here often", I ask teasingly as I lean against him. His arm snakes around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"When there's the prospect of seeing a beautiful girl that has a number for a name I'll come here all the time", he tells me. I smile at this, he never forgets to mention how 'beautiful' he thinks I am. I can feel the blush creeping up my neck as I look down. Tobias pulls me into his lap, I lean up against the side of his chest letting my eyes close. I focus on the beating of Tobias's heart, the thing that my heart beats for. "Tris", he coos. I look up smiling at the use of my real name.

"What is it Tobias", I ask. He opens his mouth to say something but Zeke's voice rings out instead. "Six and Four get your asses in here now it's time for truth or dare", Zeke yells. Tobias looks a little disappointed but only a little bit, when he sees me inspecting him, he gives me a small smile and a chaste kiss. I smile but don't push it. We walk inside hand in hand to our friends sitting in a circle.

I plop down in the first empty spot I see and Tobias promptly sits down next to me.

"Okay so the penalty for not doing a dare or saying a truth is to take off a piece of clothing, shoes and socks don't count", Zeke announces mainly looking at Tobias.

"Me first", Uriah screams. "Sixy-pie truth or dare", he asks.

"Umm dare", I say.

"What's your real name", Uriah asks and I sigh, they start off every truth or dare game with asking for my name. I decide that I'm going to have some fun and pretend like I will say it but will just take my crop top off. I sigh and stutter, trying not to laugh at their expectant faces. "My real name is... haha nope not telling ya"'I scream as I whip my shirt off. "Mar truth of dare", I ask.

"Truth", she answers.

"When was the last time you got laid", I wonder in a fake interested voice. He face turns the color of a cherry and I look over to see Uriah's goofy grin.

"An hour ago", she says as she buries her face in her hands. Uriah scoots next to her and whispers something in her ear that causes a quite large smile to make it's way across her face. "Sixy truth or dare", she asks and I groan they are just picking on me because Tobias is here.

"Dare", I say unhappily.

"Drinking contest with Zeke, first one to pass out or throw up looses", she screams.

"Umm no I'm not getting drunk tonight", I tell her as I stand up and unzip my skirt.

"Four truth or dare", Zeke yells.

"Hey it's my turn", I argue, Zeke just waves me off putting his full attention on Four.

"Truth", Tobias answers unsurely. Zeke gives an evil grin.

"Tell someone what you find most sexy about my little cousin here, Six", Zeke says as he gives me an evil smile, I just give one of pure innocence already seeing the loophole in his plan. Tobias pulls me into his lap, his hot breaths on my neck.

"Well that's a hard question because I find your accent to be very sexy but also eyes", he admits into my ear, I can feel my cheeks grow red but I smile. "Not to mention your hot ass", he mutters under his breath. He's probably thinking to himself but I kind of like the fact that he thinks my butt is hot.

"I knew that my ass was always pretty damn awesome but you just proved it", I whisper into his ear, a smile on my face, only growing wider when I see the red crawl up Tobias's neck. I give him a short but sweet kiss on the lips and lean back into his chest ignoring the stares from my friends.

"Hey, that's not fair you didn't tell us", Zeke whines like a toddler.

"Hey bro you didn't specify who I had to tell", Tobias states with a shrug. Zeke looks slightly pissed but doesn't say anything.

"Will truth or dare", Tobias asks.

"Dare", he replies confidently.

"I dare you to let Christina do your makeup", he says with a straight face, my eyebrows are raised a ghost of a smile on my face. Will winces and stands up allowing Chris to go put on his makeup. I suddenly feel a weight on my shoulder, I turn my head to see Tobias's head lazily resting on my shoulder.

"Can I help you", I ask ignoring the sounds of all the other couples sucking face while Chris and Will are gone.

"Nah just wanted to see this beauty", he says gesturing to me. I give a small laugh and lean in to kiss Tobias. It was supposed to be short and sweet but his firm yet soft grip on my hips told me otherwise. Before I know it I'm straddling him. His hands resting on my hips and mine in his hair. I don't know why he picked me out of all of them but boy am I sure glad he did. A cough comes from behind me. I reluctantly pull away from Tobias to see the shocked faces of our friends. They've never seen me kiss anyone at all in fact Tobias was my first kiss. I shift my eyes to Will who has bright pink eyeshadow and blush, red stripper lipstick, and some green mascara. I burst out laughing once my brain processes the picture of Will.

"Uriah t or d", Will asks him.

"Dare obviously I ain't no fucking Pansycake", he screams.

"I dare you to call your mom and tell her that you're pregnant", Will tells him. He whips out his phone and puts it on speaker as I get back to sitting with my back against his chest.

"Mommy, hey", Uriah mumbles nervously.

"Hello Uriah what do you need", she groans back probably not wanting to deal with anything while she's on her anniversary trip.

"Mommy, I'm pregnant", Uriah squeaks.

"Uriah, men can't get pregnant".

"Mom, I'm pregnant I missed my period", he says as all of the girls try not to laugh, the boys on the other are all red face except Uriah.

"Uriah, you've never gotten your period so stop playing truth or dare before I get Six to kick your asses", she growls. I smile and wave to Uriah as he gulps loudly.

"Love you too, mom", Uriah gripes. As soon as he hung up and the whole room bursts out with laughter.

"Six Truth or Dare, M'lady", Uriah asks in a posh fake British accent. Ugh why are they picking on me.

"Dare", I grumble.

"Okay I dare you to let Christina dress you up in a Halloween costume", he says maliciously. Oh hell to the no, Chris will make me dress up as a slutty nurse or something like that. I stand up and rip off my tights to Chris's dismay to which I stick my tongue out at her. Chris flips me off and I put my hand to my heart in a fake offended way.

"Shauna truth or dare", I ask.

"Dare", she says without hesitation.

"I dare you to a drinking contest with my buddy Will over there", I tell her as I shift in Tobias' lap.

"Tris if you don't stop moving we might have a problem very soon", Tobias whispers in my ear. Wait, what type of problem, I hear his stifled groan as I shift again and I then realize what's happening. I can feel the blush come to my cheeks. Shauna goes to the kitchen to get a bottle of vodka and ten shot glasses each. I line the glasses up and fill each to the rim with vodka. They both start drinking everyone shouting, "Drink, Drink, Drink". After about five Will starts to get tipsy, I knew he was a lightweight but not this bad. Shauna is still going strong, she is on her seventh. Will is now lazily sipping the vodka out of the shot glasses while Shauna is finishing her last shot.

"Shauna obviously won, we might want to lay Will down, how bad of a lightweight is he", I ask Chris, she just shrugs and lays Will down on the couch. The game is unofficially over, I walk outside to climb the lone tree in their backyard. I sit on the lowest branch but I'm bored with this so I hang upside down, my hair blowing in the wind.

"Hey", the deep voice that I think I could wake up to everyday says.

"Hi", I reply focusing on his eyes. A small rumbling sounds through the early, dark morning sky. Rain starts to pour around us, Tobias's face is right at mine.

"Do you want to go to bed", he asks with a smirk probably due to my closed eyes.

"I can't until I get my goodnight kiss", I tease with a smile. He raises an eyebrow but his smirk is still in place. I blush, god what does this man do to me at least you won't be able to see the blush through all of the blood rushing to my head.

"Can I give you that goodnight kiss", he asks pretending to be shy. I laugh and nod. "Good because I wasn't going to take no for an answer", he says. I give a slight shake of my head and pull his face closer to mine. It isn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be in fact it's really actually not uncomfortable. I pull back and jump down from the tree. My waist is immediately surrounded in Tobias's hands. I lean back into his chest, resting my hands on his. He rests his head in the crook of my shoulder his warm breaths on my neck causing me to shiver slightly.

"We should probably go inside", I say as thunder rumbles and a bolt of lightning cracks across the sky. Tobias nods and takes my hand as he begins to walk-run back to the house. I shut the door behind me and wring out my hair. I'm thankful that Chris only buys water-proof eye makeup or else I'd look like a raccoon. "Imma go grab some towels and some dry clothes for the both of us", I tell Tobias as go grab some towels from the linen closet. I walk quietly into Zeke's room and grab one of his oversized shorts and an oversized t-shirt. I then go into Uriah's room and grab some clean clothes that Marlene has left over from the times that her and Uri have hooked up. I lead Tobias to the guest room that I've sort of reserved here over the years. I go into the bathroom and change into Mar's clothes. Even though her size is the closest to mine her shirt hangs off of my shoulders threatening to fall down at any moment. Thank god I left a bra over here a couple months ago. I put on her sleep shorts which also hang dangerously off my hips. I comb my hand though my hair as I study my reflection in the mirror. I see a happy girl with too much eye makeup on. I scrub everything off, thankfully it came off easily. I walk out of the bathroom and see Tobias laying on the bed, with no shirt on.

"Hey", he says without sitting up.

"Hey", I respond. "I'm gonna take our clothes down and dry them, where are your clothes", I ask, holding my wet clothes. He grabs the but instead of handing them to me he takes mine as he kisses my forehead.

"I'll dry them for you, you should probably get some sleep", he tells me as he walks down the hall to the laundry room. I sit on the bed with a smile. My boyfriend is literally the best. I lay back on the bed as I wait for Tobias to come back.

He walks in and shuts the door quietly, probably thinking that I'm asleep. He slides into the bed, careful to not jostle me. I scoot up next to him smiling when his arms wrap around me. He nuzzles himself into the crook of my neck, kissing my cheek on the way.

**_Yeah, Yeah I know. I'm a full-out bitch. But I just got home from being around the country so give me some slack. Well anyways hope you enjoy the chapter. _**

**_Toodles- Defying Nature xoxo_**


	4. sorry

I just don't feel good about this story anymore, so if anyone wants the story they can just DM me and it's all yours.

Toodles-Defying Nature XOXO

( yes I know I'm essentially a shit stick with a side of bitch chips but I've tried to write more chapters and they suck more than a vacuum0


End file.
